Righting an Injustice
by Soot
Summary: Chekov/Sulu Slash . Valentines day on the Enterprise and a certain helmsman is expressing himself to Chekov in his own unique way.


Title: Righting an Injustice

Summary: [Chekov/Sulu Slash]. Valentines day on the Enterprise and a certain helmsman is expressing himself to Chekov in his own unique way.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Sorry I've not wrote very much over recent days; my head for some reason went into melt down and I couldn't seem to write a sentence that I actually liked. It wasn't writers block; I knew how I wanted everything to sound and come across as. I'm going to blame the humidity! Damn english weather!! Much prefer the cold!!!

***

Chekov awoke nestled deep in his bed covers on Valentines Day morning.

He wasn't due on the bridge for several hours and figuring that there was no real point getting up only to watch other crew members who were head over heels in love with someone who returned their affections; he nestled deeper into his covers with the intentions of going back to sleep.

He had over heard other crew members talking about what they were going to do to surprise their other half or express themselves to who ever they were secretly admiring from a distance for the past year. Chekov couldn't deny that he felt left out. He had never been one to celebrate Valentines Day, but before he hadn't had anybody to share it with. He remembered each Valentines Day his father would bring his mother a huge bouquet of flowers, chocolates and champagne. He would always remember his mothers smile because it lit up her entire face. Even though the presents were the same each year, it was the thought behind them that mattered the most.

Chekov had played with the idea of telling Sulu that he loved him; but each time he did his imagination stepped in and Chekov found the inability to tell the helmsman of his affections for him. Chekov wasn't just terrified of rejection, he was terrified of loosing his best friend.

After several minutes of trying to get back to sleep and his efforts resulting in a headache; Chekov kicked the bed covers back and sat up. He ran a hand threw his scruffy curls as he sat crossed legged on his bed wondering what he was going to do to kill the time till he was needed on the bridge.

Chekov's eyes scanned the room in search for something to kill the monotony. Nothing stood out to him as being particularly interesting until he saw something in the corner of his eye that shouldn't be there.

Chekov's eyes went wide as he saw the rose. It was breath taking. He had never seen one like it. The rose's petals held the most stunning colours and Chekov found himself speechless with it's delicate beauty. The single rose stood in a beautiful, yet simple, crystal vase. Chekov moved from his seated position on his bed to his desk where the vase and rose were. Chekov didn't dare touch them for fear of destroying them both. He noticed a cream coloured card laid at the base of the vase. He pulled his attention away from the rose so he could look at the card. He picked it up and opened it. The card only contained three words.

'I love you'.

Chekov stood and stared at the words for several minutes. He was shocked that someone had found him attractive enough to send him a Valentine. Only when the three word message sank in to the point that Chekov no longer believed it to be a prank did the real question hit him.

Who had gotten into his quarters to leave him it whilst he slept?

And the list of possible answers to that question was short; very short.

Captain Kirk was one of them on the list. Being the captain he could get anywhere he wanted to on the ship and he could be granted access to crew members quarters if he needed access for what ever reason. It was a possibility that he did it, but the last time Chekov had checked Kirk only had eyes for Spock.

Couldn't be him.

Scotty was his next suspect. Chekov shook his head amused that he would even think it was possible for Scotty to love something other than the Enterprise. The Enterprise was Scotty's everything; and he was probably at that very moment sat with a glass of Scotch talking to her.

His last and most logical suspect was Sulu. Their rooms were joined by a bathroom they shared so access wasn't a problem, and just recently Sulu had been immersed in his botany to the point that Chekov never saw him unless they were on the same shift on the bridge. Sure, Sulu loved his botany, but it never used to take up all his free time not to mention a lot of time he really should have been using for sleep.

Deciding that he should go and see Sulu; Chekov got changed in record time and used their shared bathroom as an entrance to Sulu's quarters.

"Hikaru?" Chekov asked as he entered his friend's quarters. Sulu wasn't there and Chekov pouted slightly. "Vhere are you?" He asked the empty room. He stood and thought about where Sulu could be found. He wouldn't be on the bridge because it wasn't his shift. Chekov's eyes scanned the room for any clue as to his where abouts. There was a book laid on his bed. Chekov went over and examined it. It was a book about botany.

Chekov now knew where his search should start. If Sulu wasn't examining his plants, then he would most probably be fencing and deciding that was his best way to attempt finding Sulu, Chekov ran out of his quarters and headed towards botany.

Chekov walked swiftly and kept his eyes on the floor. He walked past several couples walking hand in hand and couldn't help but feel envious. How did anyone ever get the nerve to say they loved someone to their face?

When botany appeared to be empty; Chekov was relieved because what he had to ask Sulu about would be awkward enough. He didn't need twenty and more nosy crew members acting as an audience to what should prove to be one of the most awkward moments of his life so far.

"Hikaru?" Chekov asked the empty space as he walked past many plants that he had never seen before. He could have sworn one wanted to eat him. It's thorns looked like fangs in Chekov's eyes and Chekov gave it a wide birth to avoid even going near it. It looked harmless enough since it was still; but he distinctly remember the Russian version of 'The Little Shop of Horrors' that his mother had shown him as a child. Giant evil man eating plant that originally looked harmless; yeah - he was going to venture close to a plant that looked virtually the same.

"Hikaru?" He called a second time. He was about to turn and leave and see if Sulu was fencing when Sulu appeared in front of him.

"Morning Pavel". Sulu greeted him. "Never thought you would be interested in botany".

"I vish to ask you something". Chekov felt butterflies in his stomach, desperately wanting Sulu to be the one interested in him. "Did you leawe something in my quarters?"

_'Please Hikaru; please say you lowe me'._ Chekov mentally pleaded.

Sulu disappeared back the way he came and Chekov felt his heart break watching him leave. He swallowed back his sob thinking Sulu had left because he was uncomfortable in his presence since what his question was insinuating.

He was about to leave and hide in his quarters till his shift started when he heard his name. "Pavel".

Sulu re-appeared and produced a bouquet and held them out for Chekov to accept. Chekov's eyes went wide for the second time that hour as he took the bouquet from Sulu. Another multicoloured rose that Sulu had left him in the crystal vase was present in and amongst the other roses. Chekov felt his cheeks flush.

"The red rose symbolise your beauty and courage". Sulu told him. "The colour burgundy symbolises unconscious beauty. The white rose is for purity, innocence and youth. Pink symbolises grace and the lavender for the enchantment you have me under. The pale peach for your modesty and the blue because I always believed you to be unattainable".

"They are beautiful Hikaru". Chekov whispered as he lightly brushed his finger tips across some of the roses.

"The lavender also symbolises love at first sight".

Chekov looked up from the bouquet. "Really?" He didn't need to be told what Sulu was insinuating and it made his heart flutter with happiness.

"Really". Sulu confirmed.

"Vhat species of rose is the multicoloured one?" Chekov asked purely out of curiosity.

"It's a new one".

"Oh".

"I invented it specially for you".

Chekov was lost for words. It explained why he never saw Sulu unless they were both on the bridge, but he couldn't find any words to express how he felt. A simple thank you would not do this time. He needed something much more powerful.

Chekov placed the bouquet down on an open work space before wrapping his arms around Sulu's neck and pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss. Chekov felt his knees go weak while a huge wave of emotions ran threw him. He felt wobbly and dizzy but he didn't break the kiss, Sulu's arms wrapped around his hips and shoulder blades kept him on his feet. The surroundings blurred into nothing and Chekov found himself not caring; Sulu was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Chekov closed his eyes and allowed himself to drown in the emotions.

When the kiss broke Chekov swayed on his feet. Sulu tightened his hold around the young Russian while planting delicate kisses down his neck. Chekov gasped with Sulu's touch. When Sulu stopped kissing his neck Chekov couldn't stop himself from moaning. Sulu chuckled whilst he played with one of Chekov's curls with his fingers. Chekov was pressed up against him, his eyes still closed and his arms still wrapped around Sulu's neck.

"I love you Hikaru". He whispered into Sulu's ear. "Happy valentines day".

End.


End file.
